Titan (Final Fantasy)
Summary Titan is a recurring summon in Final Fantasy. Befitting of his name, Titan is often portrayed as being a giant in comparison to the other characters, striking them with powerful earth-based moves. His personality varies across his appearances, but he is consistently depicted has having monstrous physical strength. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A, likely Low 5-B | 5-A | At least 5-A, possibly 3-C Name: Titan, "Lord of Crags", "Earthreaver" Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Varies, his FFXV incarnation is as old as Eos itself Classification: Eidolon | Eidolon/Primal | Summon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Immortality (Type 1), Earth Manipulation, Energy Blasts, Time Manipulation (Can slow down time around his foes to lower their effective combat speed), Forcefield Creation, Status Effect Inducement (Can bind foes to prevent them from moving around) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level (Capable of fighting Rydia) | Large Planet level (Capable of giving the TAY and FFXIV parties, who would later fight base Gilgamesh, a considerable challenge) | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level (Fought the FFV party for an extended period of time) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic, possibly Relativistic (Matched Rydia in combat) | Sub-Relativistic (Comparable to the FFXIV party), possibly Relativistic (Fought the TAY party) | Sub-Relativistic (Fought the Warriors of Light) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Multi-Continent Class, likely Small Planet Class | Large Planet Class | At least Large Planet Class, possibly Galactic Class Durability: At least Multi-Continent level, likely Small Planet level | Large Planet level | At least Large Planet level, possibly Galaxy level Stamina: Very high (Has consistently been able to fight the parties for extended periods and can be summoned to fight soon afterward) Range: Extended melee range physically, several kilometers with fissures and shockwaves | Several meters physically, several kilometers with fissures and shockwaves | Extended melee range physically, several kilometers with fissures and shockwaves Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Titan's brutish appearance contrasts his consistently benevolent and wise demeanor, sheltering those under his care and assisting many of the heroes throughout their journeys. He holds a particularly close relationship with summoners, rushing to Rydia's aid after the Mist Dragon and her mother was killed and being a default summon in many of his appearances. Nevertheless, he's able to put his incredible brute strength to use in all of his appearances, always posing a challenge to the heroes in his trials and devastating the battlefield with his control of the Earth. He chooses to swallow entire opposing armies in massive fissures, crushes larger foes with massive crags, and engages in hand-to-hand combat with those he cannot simply overwhelm. Weaknesses: His signature earthquakes are often ineffective against flying enemies Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gaia's Wrath:' Titan's signature attack, in which he makes the ground quake with his power and hurls massive chunks of rock to crush enemies and tear apart the land. *'Stoneskin:' Titan surrounds his allies with massive shards of rock that shield them from incoming attacks. *'Earthen Fury:' Titan splits the earth to allow a flood of lava to erupt from the resulting fissure. *'Earthen Ward:' Titan erects wards that protect him from incoming attacks. *'Megalith Throw:' Titan throws a massive chunk of rock at his foe to smash the targeted area on impact while slowing time around foes affected to leave them vulnerable *'Mountain Buster:' Titan crushes his foe with a massive display of brute strength, inflicting Bind to prohibit his foes' movement. *'Geocrush:' Titan smashes the land to cause an upheaval that deals heavy damage and prevents his foes from moving. Key: Final Fantasy IV | Final Fantasy IV: The After Years/Final Fantasy XIV | Final Fantasy V Gallery File:FFIV_iOS_Titan.png|Titan as he appears in Final Fantasy IV. File:Titan-ffvii.png|Titan as he appears in Final Fantasy VII. File:Titan_(FFXI).png|Titan as he appears in Final Fantasy XI. File:FF13Titan.png|Titan as he appears in Final Fantasy XIII. File:TitanFFXIVArtwork.png|Titan as he appears in Final Fantasy XIV. File:Titan_FFXV_E3.jpg|Titan as he appears in Final Fantasy XV. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Square Enix Category:Final Fantasy Category:Summons Category:Good Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Giants Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Immortals Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Time Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 3